Fable
by EmaniaHilel
Summary: [OneShot] [Future!Fic] Pure WAFF. No real plot. Just a night in the life, a snippet of what married life might be like for our favorite Birds. Just the result of thinking about this for another fic


**A/N:** Sideswiped. That's what I've been. Sideswiped, smacked and completely OWNEd by the WAFF fairies. I blame my muse, Puck. He's countered my real life woes with an incredible infusing of WAFF stories. That's all I can do is blame Puck, because I have no idea where else this might've come from. Oh, I know...**_GuardianKysra_**! It's her fault too. She encouraged Puck to come up with more of this kind of story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any character you recognize. ((innocent smile))

_**Fable  
**__**by Em**_

"_We've had our ups and downs, we've had our struggles...but it's been worth it, ay, worth it a hundred times I say when I look round at my children."  
_- W. Somerset Maugham, "Of Human Bondage"

"_If you want your children to be intelligent, tell them fairytales."  
_- Albert Einstein

"And then the curse was broken and the little girl grew strong once again and she remembered everything and she stood up tall and beautiful against her wicked father and she saved all of her friends and the whole of the city besides."

The little boy grinned and the little girl sighed dreamily, falling back against her pillows with a delighted giggle, "And that was the day daddy knew he loved mommy!" she added her favorite part of the story.

He leaned down to tuck the edge of her blanket back in around her, gently caressing his finger down her perfect little nose so like her mother's. "That's right my smart little munchkin, the very day," he said as he gave his daughter her velveteen rabbit

She looked up at her father with the pure love and devotion inherent in every daughter for her father. He winked at her and she lunged into his arms, hugging him with all the strength in her little 5 year old arms, blinding him momentarily with a cloud of hair so black it was almost purple in certain light.

Settling her back under her covers, he turned to the other bed where his son was still sitting on his legs, watching him. He motioned and his son knew what he wanted, scooching back on the bed until he could tuck his legs under the blanket and comforter. He brought the blanket up around his son's chest. They were waiting, he knew. Waiting for him to finish the much beloved tale.

"But...what about Daddy?" he asked, playing his role of confused storyteller to a tee. He sat down on the edge of his son's bed and asked, "When did Mommy know she loved Daddy?"

His son smiled and he saw his mother in that smile, in the knowledge and intelligence in his deep blue eyes which looked almost purple if he wore the right thing or when he was upset. "Silly Daddy," his son said in that wise tone of voice that was so much older than his 7 years. "That's another story entirely."

His daughter giggled and hid her mouth under the covers, her clear blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh, yes, that's right, I'm sorry," he said, amusedly chastised.

"That's alright," his son allowed magnanimously and he couldn't help but smile although he tried not to. Physically, his son might look like him, but his attitude was _entirely_ his mother.

"And on that note," he said, opening his arms so that his son could enter into his embrace.

"Goodnight, Father," his son said with all due formality. "You realize I am getting too old to hug you every night?"

His father blinked at him something between surprise and amusement. "You will never be older than I am, so you will never be too old to hug me every night, and sometimes twice on weekends, is that understood?"

His son smiled that smile that said he had gotten just the sort of reaction he had wanted from him and the father couldn't help but laugh and chuck his son on the chin, "I think you're spending too much time with your uncles."

His son laughed and snuggled under the covers.

He stood up from his son's bed and walked to the door, turning with one hand on the light switch to look at the tableau of his children warm and safe in their beds in his house and had a moment of complete contentment.

"I love you Daddy," his daughter chirped up sleepily.

"I love you more, munchkin," he whispered back, flicking off the lights. He left the door slightly ajar as he exited and was not one bit surprised when he saw the silhouette of his wife leaning against the opposite wall.

"And here I thought you were going to tell them my favorite story," she whispered, and he could feel her amusement and love and contentment like a warm blanket rubbing against his skin.

He approached her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the wall and into him so he could link his arms at her back and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I didn't think _your_ favorite story was appropriate to tell our underage children."

She chuckled and the deep, sultry sound of it still sent shivers down his skin. "I meant my other favorite one..." she allowed, her hands slipping into his longish hair to massage the back of his neck. "The one where Daddy saves Mommy from herself with three magical wonderful little words."

Her husband pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, resplendent even in the half light, "I've got chocolate?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I love you."

He grinned brilliantly and he looked as young as he did the first time they met. "You do? Well that's a relief, cause I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't love me back."

She chuckled and raised her face for his kiss, "Shut up and kiss me will you?"

"Try and stop me."

Before their lips could meet, however, she looked up and smirked, "Back in bed, both of you," she called in her mother voice.

Giggles were heard from their daughter and their son cleared his throat before speaking, "Must you do such things outside our room? Can you not do that elsewhere?"

"I think it's cute," their daughter argued.

"You're such a girl," their son argued as if it was proof enough of her bad judgment.

Their father hid his face against his wife's shoulder so they wouldn't be able to see the amusement in his eyes, which was compounded only by the pure amusement he felt coming off her in waves even though she never showed it to her children. "Victoria Angela Grayson and Jonathan Bruce Grayson, are you not supposed to be doing something right about now?" she asked, looking at the sliver of them visible through the crack in the door.

They heard the pitter patter of their daughter's sock clad feet skid and slide in her hurry to get back into bed and then the more determined steps of their eldest, preceded only by an amused, "Love you!"

"They're spending too much time with Gar," she decided when she was sure they were both in bed.

"Try telling Gar that," he replied, chuckling. He kissed her neck and pulled back, keeping her hand in his and leading her down the hall. "Come on, Mrs. Grayson," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "Let's continue this discussion elsewhere."

"Just where did you have in mind, Mr. Grayson?" she asked.

"You'll see..." he promised.

She let him lead her a few steps more before stopping just outside their bedroom door. One hand on the doorknob, he turned to look at her. At her serious expression he neared her and she raised a hand to his cheek. "I _do_ love you," she said seriously. "I don't tell you that often enough."

"Oh, Love," he smiled into her eyes. "You do a million times a day," he confirmed, leaning into her hand, shifting his face so he could kiss the inside of her palm. "You always have."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? WAFF-y enough for y'all? **_GuardianKysra_** loved Vicky and Jon as she calls them, and has done an incredibly ADORABLE sketch of this fic and I'm sure she'll be putting it up as soon as she can now that I've uploaded this story. So, be on the lookout at her dA account and her livejournal for that. (Check my own livejournal and dA for a link to hers.) If you don't know who she is, you really should friend/favorite her or whatever, because I am lucky enough that she loves to illustrate my stuff and her illustrations are so great that I love to write out scenes based on her illustrations, so...yeah...always a benefit...

**EDIT:** _GuardianKysra_'s picture can now be found on dA and Livejorunal. The direct link to dA is as follows:

http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 40457551 / (remove the spaces) People, be sure to tell her how wonderful you think her art is, cause it is, at least of my opinion, and not just the stuff she's done for my fics, but EVERYTHING of hers is great, so be sure to let her know.


End file.
